This invention relates generally to a device for curling hair and relates more particularly to that type of curling device which is commonly called a curling iron.
A conventional curling iron includes a handle, an elongated winding mandrel projecting from one end of the handle and adapted to be heated, and a clamp connected pivotally to and extending alongside the winding mandrel and adapted to clamp a lock of hair to the mandrel to enable the hair to be curled or waved. In certain curling irons, the winding mandrel is adapted to be telescoped removably into the handle and includes an internal electrical heating element adapted to plug into an electrical socket in one end of the handle. In other types of curling irons, the winding mandrel is adapted to be heated by a cartridge of butane or the like in the handle.